under the bridge
by Salvo1985
Summary: in one night of passion, trixie meets spike for one last night.


Under The Bridge

by Salvo1985

A SPIKEXTRIXIE FAN FIC

(SAD/ROMANCE)

It was the dead of night. the luna moon was high in the sky, a running figure could be seen in the streets, running fast, turning corners, until it stood still as the figure looked at the newly build bridge. it ran down the ditch, and finally went under that bridge. the cloak figure removed the hood and it sighed, -trixie, sighed. as her ears flickered, she stood under the bridge. many memories rush into her mind like a flood. she smiled softly, breathing the night air. then she heard movement behind her, she turn slowly to meet the emerald gaze of spike the dragon. she turn as he greeted her with a hug and a passionate kiss. it lasted but a second, as she looked into the face of the older drake. "you've made it, were you caught?" she asked, he shook his head and spoke. "no, rarity doesn't know. but this wont last, you know this as much as i do." she nodded, frowning, looking down with a heavy sigh. for it was true, spike and rarity were a couple. for about two years. but spike became bored, with her. and one night at a bar he met trxie, the mare who once hate but now accepted because of his care taker, who forgave her and gave her a second chance. since then, the mare was better. she became an entertainer of children, a way to earn bits. -since that night when they met at the bar, they became close, too close. dangerously close, til they found in each other in an affair. a well kept guarded secret, but they could only go so far. for now, trixie took as much pleasure in being with spike, she lean against his brod chest and sighed as she rested her head on the crook of his neck. "you said you'd leave her, why stay?"

spike sighed. he question this every night. "i guess i still love her, i dunno. its so confusing."

she sighed once more. as she looked at him, hands on his shoulders as she cup his chin, her purple eyes looking deep into his greens. she kissed him again. this time, lasting a bit longer

~If you leave, don't leave now

Please don't take my heart away

Promise me just one more night

Then we'll go our separate ways~

they parted lips once again. "please dont leave me like this." she whispered, she fought back the tears that threaten to come out, her hands lingered, touching his cheeks, looking at him pleadingly. "please don't. you know i can't.." spike tried to reason. but she refused and kissed him again, pepper kissing his face, his neck, til the drake gave in into a passionate kissing, their hands fondling each other, feeling, embracing. it grew hot under that bridge. and soon their heated breath and panting could be heard. if there were someone under them. but it was 1am at night. no way anypony would be there. and for that matter of fact, they became adventurous, as they did many a time before, and their panting became that of moans,and whispers.

~We always had time on our side

But now it's fading fast

Every second, every moment

We've gotta, we've gotta make it last~

they became more intimate, they made love under the bridge. their eyes never leaving each other. spike touched her face, as he rocked his body. "i do love you, god how i love you." she smiled, tears in her eyes as she allowed herself open her heart to him. for she knew this could be their last, perhaps, perhaps he will leave her, but it was such a risk. there was no telling how she would react once she saw him with trixie. all she knew is she needed to make their time last. every touch, every kiss was the slice of heaven, the peace of happiness she only known. she lung to him as she mmoved faster to meet his speed. she smashed her mouth against his in a hungry kiss.

~I touch you once I touch you twice

I won't let go at any price

I need you now like I needed you then

You always said, "We'd still be friends someday"~

their passion under the bridge continued,til the steam ran out, and their mixed cries were loud, loud enough for luna to hear. if she knew, perhaps she did. once they calm down, they sat together, arm in arm, spike rested his chin over her mane and head, stroking her mane lovingly. "...trixie...oh trixie...i am so sorry to put you through this, i don't mean to lead your heart to something you might never get to keep to yourself." the blue mare shut him and looked him in the eyes* "my darling drake, please. hold your tongue. i understand, what we have is a fling, a ride that we knew must end." spike frown, even more sadden. did he really love rarity? if he did, why was he here now, making love to this mare? and not rarity? has her life style really bored him sometimes, -no- nearly every night he has trouble sleeping with these thoughts always rolling in his mind., never stopping, and the guilt that festered in his soul.

~If you leave I won't cry

I won't waste one single day

But if you leave, no don't look back

I'll be running the other way~

but truth be told, trixie didn't want it to end, she should tell him to leave her, to be firm about it. but she knew that would be selfish. she knew it would be wrong. and they-for christ sakes, spike was a married male. and that was the whole reason why she didn't want them to part. she didnt want the town to see her as a house wrecker. a mare that stole a wife's husband. no matter how much it hurt she knew this has to end. she looked at him, tears a-new as she embraced him once again i a kiss, he moan into her kiss, tongue playing with one another. the smell of each other, the sinful act of adultery was on their minds, but it felt so goddamn good.

~Seven years went under the bridge

Like time was standing still

Heaven knows what happens now

You've gotta, you've gotta say you will~

they sighed in unison, and look into each others eyes. spike got up, and help her up. holding her waist. "i have to go." he whispered. she nodded, cupping his cheek. and kissed his forehead. "i'll always love you, my gentle sweet drake." he smiled as he cup her chin "as will i, you. my blue berry vixen" she blushed at this. he turn to leave, she could only watch and sighed sadly as she turn the other direction and made her leave. both separating for one final night of passion.

~I touch you once, I touch you twice

I won't let go at any price

I need you now like I needed you then

You always said, "We'd still be friends someday, someday"~

in the months that followed, rarity and spike had themselves a child. a daughter named amethyst starlight, they were a happy family. and every pony knew. they adored their child, and loved her with all their hearts. and spike, spike felt fortunate. there was still love for the white unicorn. his love for trixie was still hidden in his heart. he had not seen her since that night. it was a nice day out, and the two married couple and their filly hybrid decided to go to the park.

they sat on the bench, watching their filly rest in her carriage, cooing and garbling cutely, spike smiled wider. his wife leaning against him arms around him as she spoke. "we made a perfect daughter" she smiled. he nodded proudly. "that we did, that we did." he smiled. rarity rested her head against his strong shoulder. he felt at peace. but his mind still lingered towards the blue mare. his eyes closed for a minute or two. as he recalled their passionate love making for the last time. he open his eyes then, as he looked to his wife whom have fallen asleep. he turn his head side ways, still thinking. til something caught the corner of his eye, he turn his head. his eyes widen to see trixie, who had paused, with shock, uncertainty, and fear in her eyes. as she held a bundle of joy in her arms. a deep blue hybrid pony-dragon, a bit younger than amethyst starlight. his mouth was slacked jawed, as he look at the beautiful hybrid. as mention before, a deep blue in color, hooves for legs, claws hands, scales mixed fur, and long silver mane, with deep sea green eyes staring at him right back. before spike could utter a word, trixie smiled, and turn and left him, stunned.-rarity at that moment, awoke from the sudden jerk her husband made. "darling?" she asked, "whats the matter.?" spike shook his head and muttered. "nothing..." he turn to face his wife. "nothing at all my perfect gem" with that he kissed her lips, she squealed happily and return it eagerly. -but his mind, now numb, his gut twisting in sudden sickness...

trixie, quickly made her way to the train station, holding the sleeping babe. she bought a ticket to her home town. she knew, that she will make good money there, she knew that a new life with this babe will be hard. but she knew she couldn't stay in ponyville. she was not going to allow herself to ruin his. she held the baby in one arm and a suit case in the other. the train came up. as she walked inside, only to pause a moment. as she looked back. she was leaving her love behind, her heart under that bridge. but at least, she's taking something just as precious. a piece of love that she and spike created. even if it was a sinful kind of love. ...she will come back, someday...and perhaps, they will be as friends at least.

~I touch you once, I touch you twice

I won't let go at any price

I need you now like I needed you then

You always said, "We'd meet again someday"

Oh, if you leave

Oh, if you leave

Oh, if you leave

Oh, if you leave

Please don't leave~

THE END


End file.
